Pilots, air traffic controllers, airline personnel and the like routinely monitor meteorological data, reports, and forecasts to assess any potential impacts on the current or anticipated flight plan and the intended destination. At times, meteorological conditions may impact the availability of an airport for an indeterminate amount of time. Because diverting can be an inconvenience and increase costs, it is often desirable to wait and prolong flight in the hopes of the availability of an intended airport improving. To do so, however, a pilot must be cognizant of the amount of fuel remaining onboard with respect to the current distance or estimated flight time for reaching an alternative destination with sufficient fuel, while also accounting for meteorological conditions en route to that destination and other factors effecting operations. This requires the pilot gather and integrate information from numerous available sources, make numerous assumptions (e.g., regarding fuel consumption, trends in meteorological conditions, and the like), and manually assess the risks and costs versus the benefits in determining whether or when to divert. As a result, the pilot's workload is increased and the pilot's situational awareness with respect to other operations of the aircraft may decrease. Additionally, stress or other factors may increase the likelihood of errors or otherwise impair the pilot's judgment, which may be further hindered when the pilot is inexperienced with such situations. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the mental workload of the pilot (or air traffic controller, or the like) and provide accurate and reliable guidance operations during a complex situation.